


Beat Surrender

by Vera



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He put his wallet in the glove box, slipped a condom into the back pocket of his jeans and left the car, locking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Surrender

## Beat Surrender

#### by Vera

Author's website: <http://copracat.livejournal.com>  
  
Written in 1998 but not posted to the archive until now.  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Blair switched off the computer and leaned back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Little sparkles in the air, pretty though they were, meant that he'd been working long enough. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension. He really, really needed some R and R, but was reluctant to head on home. Jim would be there, looking gorgeous, treating him like a little brother, and displaying a total lack of personal space. It was so frustrating. He tossed a pencil across the room. He really had to stop dwelling on the Jim issue. He laughed at himself. Sure man, you live with the guy, you work with the guy, you study the guy. Just stop thinking about him. 

He needed some distraction or sublimation or just plain relief before he hit the loft. The devil on his shoulder suggested he pick up a bit of distraction on the way home. He imagined large hands on his ass, a blunt head pressed against his groin, his fingers slipping on short hair as his cock was sucked. His balls twitched. Oh yes. That was definitely what he wanted. 

Springing up from the desk with renewed energy, he flung books into his pack, slipped on his leather jacket and headed out. Ten minutes later he was pulling into a parking spot along the esplanade. He put his wallet in the glove box, slipped a condom into the back pocket of his jeans and left the car, locking it. Tucking his hands into the jacket pockets, he set off down the bike path along the beach. 

The evening was warm and clear and light enough to see, but not to importunately reveal. There weren't many men out, but he didn't give up easily. He passed one young man, handsome in a slim, sweet way, but not what he wanted tonight. 'If you don't find it,' he asked himself, 'will you go home?' 

He thought Jim'd be back at the loft by now, maybe making dinner or waiting for Blair so they could decide on takeout. He walked faster. 

He was approaching the darkest end of the beat, more dangerous but more rewarding. Men with things to hide were found here, among the dark trees. Fear danced across his skin, but need drove him on. He needed to exorcise the devil in his blood. 

Turning the last corner, he saw the man he wanted. He was fifty yards away, leaning against the blank wall of the toilet block, face hidden in shadows, tall, broad shouldered and well built. At this distance it could almost be Jim. Blair let the fantasy flower in his heart and groin as he approached; Jim waiting for him, hunted turned hunter in silent ambush. He saw the man stiffen, raise his head and push away from the wall. For a moment it looked like he was going to leave and Blair's heart skipped, but then he relaxed and settled back against the wall. 

The stranger turned his head as Blair neared. It was Jim. Not at home, not making dinner. Jim started to speak. Blair shushed him with a hand to his mouth. Better than anonymous sex with someone who looked like Jim, anonymous sex with Jim. He tried to read Jim's face. There was no denial, a little apprehension, more lust and an uncharacteristic passivity that set fire to Blair. Then a tongue tip against his fingers and Jim's hot breath. He pushed his fingers into Jim's mouth and Jim suckled them with erotic intent. He tilted his head back, letting Blair kiss his throat and his chin, pressing his hands against the brick. 

This was too good. This was what he'd wanted, more than anything, more than life. He couldn't get close enough to Jim's body. He was twisting sharply against Jim's thigh, using his weight to hold Jim against the wall. He couldn't think to get zips down, buttons undone, his hand was wrapped around Jim's cock through his pants, stroking him roughly and firmly, he moved the other hand around Jim's neck, pulling him down to a kiss. He wanted to take it fast, move them beyond contradiction or denial, seal the touch and taste of Jim upon his memory. 

Jim's lips, Jim's breath in his mouth, it was a thousand times better than he'd dreamed. He wondered if his brain would explode before he came. Urgency overtook him and he thrust hard against Jim, one hand gripping Jim's hip and the other on Jim's head. Just as he'd imagined it, his hand slipped on short hair down to a strong jaw and muscular neck. The confluence of imagination and reality drove thought from his mind. He felt Jim's cock throb and jerk under his, felt the heat and damp of semen, heard Jim's low groan and tumbled over a cliff into orgasm. 

When higher thought processes returned, Jim was holding him close, stroking his back. He pulled out of Jim's arms and stepped back, hands resting on Jim's chest. 

"C'mon, let's get out of here." 

They didn't speak all along the twilight shore, the last light disappearing over the sea. Back at the roadside, Jim turned away to walk further along the road, where he'd parked. Blair unlocked his door but didn't get in. His quiet voice reached Sentinel ears. "It did happen, didn't it Jim?" 

In a few long strides Jim was beside him, holding his shoulder, bending down to kiss him under the pale yellow street light. Jim's fingers against his neck were both possession and capitulation. 

"Oh yeah," he said, breath soft against Blair's cheek, "and it can't be undone now." 

End. 

* * *

End 

Beat Surrender by Vera: copracat@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
